Gold Chocobo (3.5e Monster)
= Gold Chocobo = Click here for a complete list of all things chocobo-related made by this user. ]] A large golden-yellow foul preens in the grass, standing about eight or nine feet tall. Its long hard-scaled, three-toed legs make up a good portion of its height, the rest is feathery torso, wings, neck and head. It is almost entirely golden, from its eyes to its tail feathers; even its scaly legs and hard, sharp beak are a glittering gold. Chocobos avoid combat, often being captured when they are fed greens. Their wings are vestigial, serving no purpose but to assist in balance and jumping. Chocobos are masters of terrain, running over anything but water and mountains. Combat While chocobos tend to be peaceful, they will defend themselves violently if they feel threatened, lashing out with beak and claw. Generally, a chocobo will attack with one of its claws and run for safety, but if it sustains a large amount of injury, they will use their Chcobuckle ability, then run. Again, a chocobo's first instinct in combat is to run. In combat with allies, a chocobo will heal the better attackers to it does not have to engage in combat itself. (Ex): Flapping its wings furiously to work the muscles around its stomach and esophagus, a gold chocobo can belch a large, viscous glob of stomach acid, dealing acid damage to the target of its ranged touch attack. This is a full attack action that provokes attacks of opportunity. This attack deals 2d8 plus half the chocobo's HD in acid damage on a successful hit. A gold chocobo is unharmed by its own Choco Acid. This attack is treated as an exceptional projectile weapon and has a range increment of 10 ft. (Ex): Flapping its wings furiously to create friction in its feathers, a gold chocobo can release a line of electricity (chnneled along a thin sprayed strand of saliva), dealing electricity damage to the target of its ranged touch attack. This is a full attack action that provokes attacks of opportunity. This attack deals 2d8 plus half the chocobo's HD in electricity damage on a successful hit. A gold chocobo is unharmed by its own Choco Bolt. This attack is treated as an exceptional projectile weapon and has a range increment of 10 ft. (Ex): Flapping its wings furiously to work the muscles around its stomach and esophagus, a gold chocobo can belch a super-cooled piece of ice, dealing cold damage to the target of its ranged touch attack. This is a full attack action that provokes attacks of opportunity. This attack deals 2d8 plus half the chocobo's HD in cold damage on a successful hit. A gold chocobo is unharmed by its own Choco Frost. This attack is treated as an exceptional projectile weapon and has a range increment of 10 ft. (Ex): Flapping its wings furiously to work the muscles around its stomach and esophagus, a gold chocobo can belch a super-heated piece of molten rock, dealing fire damage to the target of its ranged touch attack. This is a full attack action that provokes attacks of opportunity. This attack deals 2d8 plus half the chocobo's HD in fire damage on a successful hit. A gold chocobo is unharmed by its own Choco Meteor. This attack is treated as an exceptional projectile weapon and has a range increment of 10 ft. (Ex): Flapping its wings furiously to work the muscles around its vocal chords, a gold chocobo can emit a blaring scream, dealing sonic damage to the target of its ranged touch attack. This is a full attack action that provokes attacks of opportunity. This attack deals 2d8 plus half the chocobo's HD in sonic damage on a successful hit. A gold chocobo is unharmed by its own Choco Screech. This attack is treated as an exceptional projectile weapon and has a range increment of 10 ft. (Ex): A chocobo has a special gland that excretes an extremely potent healing balm. It can use this balm on itself as a standard action, tending its own wounds and recovering 3d8+10(one half HD) HP. A chocobo can use this ability on creatures within 5 ft., but it takes a full round action for each creature. Using Choco Cure on itself does not provoke attacks of opportunity, but using it on others does. (Ex): When a chocobo feels threatened for its life, it will lash out viciously in a flurry of attacks. It takes a -2 penalty on all attacks that round, but uses a standard attack action to attack a number of times equal to the number of attacks allowed by its base attack bonus, but all of those attack are at full attack bonus (including the -2 penalty). These attacks may use any combination of claws and beak and all deal 2d8 damage plus one and a half times the chocobo's strength. It usually uses its move action that round to run from battle. (Ex): Chocobo's are great at jumping, using their strong legs and wings to optimal effect. Because of this, chocobos gain a bonus on jump checks equal to one third of their HD. (Ex): A chocobo is treated as having the Run feat. Chocobo's strong, tough legs, and gripping, scaled feet are prefect for traveling. A chocobo can travel without penalty over any solid, non-damaging surface without needing to make a balance or tumble check. Also, a Chocobo can sprint for short periods of time. It may move at twice its base land speed for one round every five minutes. This stacks with the effect of the Run feat, allowing a chocobo to move 480 feet in a single round. (Ex): A chocobo cannot fly, despite its wings. They serve only to assist in balance while running and support while jumping. (Ex): Gold chocobo have the astounding ability to run circles around mountains, scaling and crossing mountains and mountain ranges in anywhere from mere hours to a day or two. Instead of making a climb check, a running chocobo may simply run up most surface that would need to be climbed otherwise. Their feet have become powerful at gripping jagged rocks and gravel. They may only climb upward with consecutive move actions. If a chocobo ends the round on a surface that would usually require climbing, the chocobo must use its move action first next round and end upon a surface it can stand on, or it must use both move actions to continue climbing upward. (Ex): Gold chocobo have the amazing ability to run over bodies of water, including lakes, rivers, seas, and oceans. This is due to the adaptation of their bone to become spongy and hollow, while their skin, feathers, and hard legs and beak still protect their body just as well from attacks. Unfortunately, gold chocobo can only run over water, not stand on it; the chocobo must remain moving to not sink. (Su): Gold chocobos are extremely resilient against magical effects, sometimes simply shrugging off a spell. They have spell resistance equal to 11 plus one-half their HD plus their Wisdom modifier. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster Category:Chocobo